Lyrics Of Life
by IzumiTheMoogle
Summary: Hatsumi, Izumi,and Ayami are three sisters that have gone through some hard times. Can a debt from the Host Club actually help these musical girls find the happy things in life? -Summary sucks, please read! - MoriXOC KaoruXOC HunnyXOC
1. Clumsy Debt

"I don't believe all these rich people…" Izumi said in somewhat disgust, "They don't really do anything… Know what I mean sis?" She turned to her sister Hatsumi hopefully.

"Hmm?" Hatsumi turned to Izumi, who sighed.

"Shimai!" Izumi put her hands on her hips, "You weren't listening!"

"I was looking for a place we could study in peace," Hatsumi replied calmly, looking around the hallway.

"Hey look, an empty music room!" Izumi said, pointing to a music room on the other side of the hallway, "Maybe we can go in there!"

Hatsumi shrugged, "Sure."

They walked over to the music room, and Izumi pulled the doors open. She clapped her hands together and gasped with excitement.

"Ooooh!" She said as she waltzed happily into the room, gazing at everything, "Tsu-chan! Look at all these instruments!"

"Well, go figure Izumi; it's a music room," Hatsumi said as she entered.

"Hey!" Izumi said with a smile, "Could we do a song before we study?"

"I suppose," Hatsumi agreed. She walked over to the grand piano and sat down, running her fingers over the keys, "What should we do?"

"Well…" Izumi said, leaning on the piano, "What about Hanabi??"

"Alright" Hatsumi nodded, smiling. She held down the first chord, and then Izumi started to sing.

...………..Hanbi, by IkimonoGakari………………

"Wow that was so pretty!" A small voice said after Izumi finished singing.

"Huh?" Hatsumi looked over to her right side to see a small boy with yellow eyes and hair was leaning in close to Hatsumi with a huge smile, "Ah!!" Being startled, she teetered backwards on the piano stool and fell right off; the stool came with her. She fell into a hard stand and rubbed her head, "… Kuzo…" She muttered.

"?! O-Oi! Tsu-chan, watch out! The vase!!" Izumi warned**. **

"Are?" Hatsumi glanced up, but not in time to avoid the vase. It fell down onto her leg, shattering into pieces in her leg. She grimaced and then sighed.

"Tsu-chan!!" Izumi cried.

"Okay, who broke the vase?" Came another, older voice from the doorway. This voice made Izumi jump and back right into a wall.

"A-A-Ah!!" She stammered as she backed up and hit the wall.

"Hey, Izumi, the pain-" Hatsumi started to say.

"Ow!!" Izumi cried as a large painting fell on the top of her head, "Itai…" She groaned, rubbing her head as she sank to the floor.

"… ting…" Hatsumi sighed, finishing the last word she said.

"Wow, are you guys okay??" The small boy asked.

"Oh, fine…" Hatsumi said sarcastically

"Talk about freaking out…" Two voices said at once.

Izumi turned to where the voices came from. She blinked once to make sure she wasn't seeing things… But she wasn't. There were two boys standing with their hands in their pocket that looked identical. They had sort of spiky red hair and gold eyes. Beside them was another young man with short black hair and a pair of glasses resting on his nose below his brown eyes. In the middle of the boys there was one other boy who had asked who broke the vase earlier. He had blond hair and purple eyes; his expression seemed to be a little aggravated. Beside him was the last (and tallest) one of the group. He had short black hair and hazel eyes.

"Uh…" Izumi couldn't find the words to express the awkwardness of this situation.

"Well…" Hatsumi stood up, using the wall as a sort of crutch," If you'll all excuse me, I need to go to the nurse… Sorry for breaking your vase." She started limping to the door, when she heard…

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" The blond one said, snapping.

"…Eh?" All of a sudden, the two boys who looked identical grabbed Hatsumi by her arms and dragged her to a couch, setting her down, "Excuse me, but what do you think you're-"

"That wound of yours is going to need some bandaging," The blond one said, "Mori-senpai, the bandages."

The tall one nodded and handed the blond one some bandages he took out of his pockets. He bent down to start to tend to Hatsumi's wound, but she grabbed the bandages from his hand.

"I can do it, thank you," She said with a little edge to her voice. She started picking all of the glass out of her leg. Everyone watched her in silence. Soon, she got all the glass out, stood up, and started wrapping the bandages around her leg.

"Wow, you handled that really well!" The small boy with large yellow eyes said.

Hatsumi smiled, though it was a little nervous, "… Thank you."

"She gets hurt a lot, so it's pretty natural!" Izumi said happily as she walked over to them.

"That's quite enough Izumi," Hatsumi said.

"Are you her older sibling?" The blond one asked.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Hatsumi sighed.

"You do realize you're going to have to pay for that vase you broke, right?" The one with black hair and glasses said.

"Right," Hatsumi sighed, closing her eyes momentarily, "How much?"

"300 million yen," The one with glasses said.

"300 million…?" She seemed troubled by that amount of money.

"And you, little lady," The blond one said, turning to Izumi, "You have a debt to pay for that rare antique painting you broke over your head."

"O-Oh my…" Izumi said, starting to feel guilty, "Gomenasai. How much do I have to…"

"200 million for the painting," The one with the glasses said.

"200 million?" Izumi sighed.

"Please," Hatsumi said suddenly, "Don't bring Izumi into this. I'll pay the 500 million yen myself."


	2. Another New Host? Was It The Hat?

"But… Sister," Izumi started.

Hatsumi put her hand on Izumi's head, smiling, "It's alright. I'm sure I'll be able to put up with anything they throw at me."

"Ah, what a strong sibling bond!" The blond one said dramatically, "Truly the relationship between sister and brother is a passionate one!"

"Uh…" Izumi knelt down to Hatsumi's ear, "Did he just say… Sister… And brother?"

"That's what he said all right," Hatsumi whispered back.

"Tell me, what are your names?" The blond one asked.

"I'm Izumi Yakushi," Izumi said, smiling cutely, "and this is Hat-"

"Hatzuko," Hatsumi interrupted quickly, "I'm Izumi's older… brother."

Izumi looked at Hatsumi with a confused look, but Hatsumi gave her a look that clearly said, 'Roll with it.'

"Hatzuko and Izumi," The blond one said, still dramatic, "I am the King of the Host Club; Tamaki Suoh."

Hatsumi looked bored as she nodded and stood up from the couch, stretching her leg a little.

All of a sudden, another person came through the door. She had short brown hair and large eyes, and was wearing one of the uniforms that the boys were wearing, "O-Oh…" She stammered as everyone turned to look at her, "Sorry I'm… Late. I had to run to the store and-"

"Haruhi," Tamaki announced turning towards the girl, "I'd like you to meet your new partners." He held his hand out to Izumi and Hatsumi.

Haruhi looked surprised as she walked over to them, "Uhh… New partners?"

"Yes!" Tamaki walked over to Haruhi put his hand on her shoulder, "This is Izumi Yakushi and her brother Hatzuko! They owe us money now too, so they're going to work it off."

"We seem to attract some of the lower class people these days," The one with glasses said, slightly smirking.

"Ah, Kyoya, that matters not!" Tamaki said dramatically again, "Look at Izumi's face; she's incredibly kawaii. She'd be a great little servant! And Hatzuko would surely be handsome if we put him in the proper outfit!"

"Servant..?" Izumi thought, cocking her head to the side.

"… Handsome?" Hatsumi thought with an ounce of disgust.

Haruhi took a good long look at the two of them without as much as a word. She was pretty speechless… "Um, I take it you two broke something?" She asked.

"Yup!" Izumi replied happily.

Hatsumi sighed; it was just like Izumi to be the optimist when they owed 300 million yen… "It was an accident," She said quickly.

"Ah," Haruhi said, "I, um, know how you must feel…"

"Actually, they seem to be a lot more accepting than you were Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

Haruhi seemed upset, but didn't comment. Tamaki then clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention, "Alright! It is settled! We shall get new clothes for Izumi and Hatzuko!"

"What a character," Hatsumi thought as the group walked into a back room.

…………**.Later…………**

"… How do I look?" Izumi asked the group as she stepped out of the dressing room in her new yellow dress.

"Perfectly kawaii!" Tamaki remarked, giving her one of his award winning smiles.

"… Something wrong, brother?" Hikaru asked Kaoru as they looked too.

"… Huh? Oh, it's nothing Hikaru…" Kaoru said nervously.

"Your face is pink. Do you have a fever?" Hikaru was instantly worried.

"N-No…"

He glanced back and forth between his brother and their new 'servant' and a devilish grin spread across his face, "… Or is Izumi-chan your fever?"

"No!" Kaoru seemed to get defensive when Izumi was mentioned.

"Izu-chan, you look so pretty!!" The little boy with blond hair and a bunny said.

Izumi bent down and gave him a hug, "Thank you Hunny-kun!"

"Mori-senpai," Tamaki said, turning to the tall one, "Would you please go check on our other guest?"

Mori nodded and walked into the dressing room Hatsumi was supposed to be in, "… Hatzuko?" He said, peering in, "Tamaki-sama sent me to…"

He stopped when he saw Hatsumi. She had the pants of her outfit on, but didn't have a shirt quiet yet… Hatsumi looked up at him lazily, not even noticing the fact that he was watching a girl dress, or that, with her hat off, Hatsumi's long raven black hair was completely visible, "Hey Mori-kun," She said calmly.

Mori stepped out of the room, his cheeks slightly flushed, and walked back to the others with as much of a straight face he could muster.

"Well?" Tamaki asked.

"… He's coming," Mori said, a little bit of a delayed reaction.

"Uh-oh…" Izumi said very quietly.

"What?" Haruhi asked, standing close to Izumi.

"Um, well…" She began nervously, "I think Mori-kun may have seen Hatsu-chan undressing…"

"I knew he was a girl…" Haruhi said, sighing slightly, "She doesn't mind?"

"Nope," Izumi shook her head, "I think she just wants to get the stuff we broke paid for."

"I see," Haruhi said, in complete understanding.

All of a sudden, Hatsumi stepped out of the dressing room with her hat back on. Luckily for her, it looked good with the outfit she was wearing. There was silence for a moment or two… But then…

"Yes!" Tamaki said suddenly, "Hatzuko, you are officially a member of the Host Club!"

"…?" Hatsumi looked slightly surprised.

"Huh?" Izumi said, her mouth falling agape.

"Here we go again…" Haruhi thought anxiously.


	3. Day Number One!

"Excuse me, Akane-hime, Emi-hime?" Tamaki asked two girls sitting on the couch opposite of him. His voice was characteristically velvety.

"Hai, Tamaki-kun??" They both responded, leaning in with tomato-red faces.

"Could I ask a favor of you two beautiful ladies?" He put his hand under his chin, his eyes softening and locking with theirs.

"O-Of course!" Akane said.

"We'd do anything for you, Tamaki-san!" Emi squealed.

"As much as it pains me to be apart from the two of you…" Tamaki started, "Would you mind going to be customers to Hatzuko-kun?" He leaned in to whisper to the two of them, "I'm afraid our little kitten doesn't have many customers yet."

"Kitten?" Hatsumi scoffed, resting her face on her hand. She was sitting behind them at a coffee table, "He must think I'm deaf…"

"Well, at least you got something remotely feminine," Haruhi said, walking by Hatsumi with a tray, "He called me piglet."

"… A little slow, is he?" Hatsumi asked, realizing that Haruhi knew she was a girl.

"A tad," Haruhi turned towards her with a smile, "But don't worry, even when he figures out, I don't think he'll boot you out."

"Probably not," Hatsumi smirked.

"Hatzuko-kun?"

"Hm?" Hatsumi looked up at the two girls standing in front of her.

"May we… Sit down?" Akane asked, smiling at her with a pink face.

"Of course," Hatsumi said, being careful to lower her voice just enough so that she didn't sound like she was still going through puberty. She motioned to two seats on the other side of the coffee table.

"_Just be cool, Hatsumi… You're not gay, you like boys. This is just to pay back the debt… Nothing more…" _Hatsumi kept on telling herself as the girls sat down and smiled at her.

"So… Hatzuko-kun…" Emi started, "Do you always wear hats?"

"Oh, yeah," Hatsumi smiled, putting a hand on the black beret she was wearing, "I have really bad hair."

"We could fix that for you," Hikaru and Kaoru said from behind Hatzuko, their devilish smiles plastered on their faces.

"I'd like to see you try," Hatsumi turned around, giving them a death glare.

"Easy, easy! We were just offering!" They said.

"But in all reality, ladies," Hatsumi regained her composure when she turned back around, "I actually like wearing hats," She smiled again.

"Oh, wow," The girls' faces grew redder, "He's so cute!"

"It looks really good on you," Akane said with a smile.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru whispered to his brother, with the same grin on his face, "You thinking what I am?"

"Of course," Kaoru responded.

"Looks like we've found ourselves a new toy," They both said, starting to walk away, no doubt plotting whatever prank they had planned in their heads.

"Ano, excuse me."

Hatsumi and the girls turned their heads to see Izumi standing with a tray of tea cups, "Sorry to interrupt, but could I offer you all some tea?"

"Ah, Izumi-chan," Hatsumi smiled at her sister, "None for me, thanks."

"You know her?" Emi asked.

"She's my sister," Hatsumi said.

"Oh!" The girls seemed fascinated now, looking up at Izumi with almost wonder in their eyes. Izumi, not used to this kind of attention, was at a little bit of a loss of what to do.

"I'm sure these ladies will want some tea, Izumi-chan," Hatsumi said, trying to make her a little less nervous.

"R-Right awa-" Izumi tripped, fumbling with the tea tray and eventually letting it slip from her fingers.

Akane and Emi both shared alarmed gasped, closing their eyes and covering their faces, expecting to be showered with tea. However, after a moment, they realized that nothing had spilled on them. Looking up, they saw Hatsumi holding the tray elegantly, as if it hadn't even almost dropped at all. Izumi looked a little confused. By now just about the whole Host Club was looking over in their direction.

Hatsumi smiled gently at Izumi, "Now then, sister. Let's… Try not to do that again, hmm?"

"H-Hai!" Izumi sputtered, taking the tray back from Hatsumi's hands, "T-Thank you Hatsu-chan…" She smiled nervously, "I'm afraid I'm too clumsy for my own good!"

"Nonsense," Hatsumi said, ruffling Izumi's hair a little, "That's the way you are; so that's the way I want you to be."

Izumi's eyes shimmered, widening a little as well. Hatsumi had never said anything like that to her before… Everyone else in the room, who had been watching this sequence like a play, started clapping and squealing with excitement.

"I want to designate Hatzuko-kun!" A few girls called out.

"Me too!" Came some more sporadic voices from the room full of girls.

"Ah!" Tamaki shot up from his seat on the couch and sauntered over to Izumi and Hatsumi, "Such a display of sibling affection! I have seen nothing like it!! Brilliant!" He said this all while doing overly-dramatic hand gestures.

"A-Arigatou…?" Izumi was a tad confused at all of the sudden attention and excitement. She only dropped a tray.

"Please, Tamaki-sama," Hatsumi said, "Praise isn't necessary."

"Tamaki," Kyoya said suddenly from behind, "It seems that its time for us to close up."

A series of sounds of disproval from the girls in the room echoed as they all filed out, knowing that they had to go. A group of girls walked by Hatsumi, "So, we'll see you tomorrow Hatzuko-kun?"

She smiled and nodded at them, "Of course, ladies." A group of them squealed.

"That sibling love was SO kawaii!!" Another girl said, still red in the face.

"Sibling Love, eh?" Kyoya mused, "Hikaru, Kaoru… Looks like you might have some competition.

"Oi, Hatzuko-sempai, don't think you can outdo us!" The twins said at once.

"I'm not trying to 'outdo' anyone," Hatsumi said flatly, leaning against the table and folding her arms. Her happy and award winning expression died the minute all the girls were out of the room.

"But what form!" Tamaki said in a booming voice, "Not just anyone can take a tray of tea and turn it into a masterpiece!"

"…Yeah…" Hatsumi rubbed the back of her head a little.

"Um… Hatsu-chan?" Izumi asked nervously.

"… Yes Izumi?" Hatsumi responded.

"Um, what you said back there…"

"… You were uncomfortable?"

"Well, no, but… You've never really talked to me like that before. Guess I was a little surprised."

"Huh??" Hunny walked up to them, "You mean Hatsu-chan has never told you he loves you?"

"No, it's not that at all," Izumi said quickly, "But… He just doesn't say those kinds of things. I mean… At home, we never get all, you know…" She half-smiled, "Mushy, like that."

"Izumi…" Hatsumi sighed, "I don't want to… Disappoint you at all, but that was mostly a part of making a good impression."

"Oh… That's kind of what I thought," Izumi said, smiling nervously.

"Izumi…" Hatsumi's brow furrowed in the start of sadness. She hoped she hadn't hurt her sister.

"No, it's okay! I'm fine with it, really," Izumi reassured Hatsumi quickly.

"You two live alone with another sister, correct?" Kyoya said suddenly, scribbling down some notes in his infamous black notebook.

"Yup," Izumi nodded.

"You guys have a sister?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah," Izumi nodded again, smiling now, "She's older than us."

Just when Haruhi opened her mouth to say something else, Hatsumi looked like she suddenly became aware of something and quickly averted her gaze to a watch on her wrist. Her eyes popped out a little, "Oh shoot! Izumi, we're going to be late!!" She swiftly grabbed her sister's sleeve and booked it for the door, much to the confusion of the Host Club.

"H-Hey, where are you guys off to?" Haruhi asked.

"Can't talk right now! Sorry! See you tomorrow guys!" Hatsumi called back.

"Bye everyone!" Izumi twisted around so that she could try and wave once before her sister dragged her out of the room.

"… Well that was weird," Hikaru and Kaoru said after the girls left, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"… Very…" The rest of the club agreed.


	4. That Fateful Night At The Restaurant

"I wonder where those two went off to in such a hurry…" Haruhi mumbled, scratching the side of her face with confusion.

"Well, they always did seem a little different," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, shrugging.

"Well, it IS time for us to get going," Haruhi said, "I have to get home so that I can make it in time for dinner."

Suddenly a spark went up in the air around Tamaki and he shot around and jutted a finger out at Haruhi, "Haruhi!"

"H-Hai?" She rose a confused eyebrow.

"What say we all go to dinner together?" His characteristic smile came sparkling back to his face.

"Huh??" The club looked at their King strangely, "Senpai, it's fine. I have to-"

"Nonsense! This would be a great opportunity for us all to have some bonding time together!!" Tamaki said quickly, closing his hand in a determined fist.

"Bonding time?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other in a confused way. What kind of weird idea had he gotten into his head this time? At seeing their reaction, Tamaki quickly sped over to them and whispered:

"This way, Haruhi doesn't have to eat at home. If she doesn't do that, then she'll be wasting less food and thus saving more money!"

"Ah!" The twins slapped a fist into their palms as he finished, looks of understanding coming onto their faces. They quickly leaned back in to whisper back once they saw that everyone else was staring at them, "Good thinking, Milord!"

"Of course! Only the best for my lovely daughter!!" Tamaki strode back over to Haruhi, "Whaddya say, Haruhi? It'll be fuuuuun…"

Haruhi sighed in defeat. If she said no then he'd give her those ridiculous puppy dog eyes and she would have to say yes anyway, "Alright, fine."

"Alright then! It's settled!!" Tamaki put his hand under his chin, "But Haruhi, I have a question…"

"Hm?"

"What is the cuisine like for poor people?"

"Cuisine? You mean like restaurants?" Haruhi asked.

"Do poor people even HAVE cuisine?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I don't believe that it is referred to as cuisine for them," Kyoya said suddenly, "It's more like 'eating out' at a restaurant. Food is usually made quickly and without a particularly high amount of quality."

"Not ALL of them are like that," Haruhi said quickly, "… I know this good place in town, but-"

Tamaki gasped and threw his hands on her shoulders, "Really?? What is it?"

"Um it's called Yakushi Yum Yum…"

"What an adorable name!!" Tamaki's eyes lit up. Suddenly he was serious again, "Is it delicious?"

"I did say it was good, yeah," Haruhi replied.

"Alright!!" Tamaki announced, "It's decided! We're going to this adorable and delicious restaurant Haruhi just told us about!!"

"A commoner's restaurant?" Hikaru almost sounded disgusted.

"Hey! Don't bad-mouth Haruhi's restaurant!! Besides, it'll be good for you two to get out!!"

"_When did it become MY restaurant?_" Haruhi sighed.

However, no matter what anyone said, the King's orders WERE the King's orders, so they had to go through with them. Even if the only ones truly excited were Tamaki and Hunny.

…………………………………………….

"Senpai, you can't go in yet," Haruhi said nervously, holding Tamaki by his shirt sleeve, "You have to wait until they come to seat you…"

"Ah! That's right!" Tamaki looked determined, "I must do this the commoner way!"

"I can't believe commoners have to wait in line to get into a restaurant," Hikaru said lazily.

Suddenly the group's attention was turned to the front where a little girl skipped up to them, smiling happily: "Hello!" She greeted the group in a high voice, "Welcome to Yakushi Yum Yum! How many will there be tonight?"

"She's… So… Cuuuute!!" Tamaki cooed.

"Um, there will be seven of us," Haruhi recovered, smiling nervously at the girl, "Sorry about these guys; they uh, don't get out much…"

The girl laughed, "That's alright! Say, are you guys famous or something? You're all really pretty!" Big brown eyes gazed up in wonderment.

"Too cute!!!" Tamaki said, rushing forward with open arms to catch the girl in a bone-breaking hug. Suddenly, he felt an unexplainable but cold chill rush down his spine and stopped halfway.

"Is something… Wrong, senpai?" Haruhi asked, a drop of sweat becoming visible on her face. He could never be normal anywhere.

"I feel… A disturbance in the force…" Tamaki murmured, turning around slowly with a shiver.

"The force??" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at their lord curiously.

"It seems that he's been watching too many American movies," Kyoya said with a smirk, already jotting things down in his black book. Haruhi couldn't believe that he actually brought it with him.

Not losing composure, Tamaki straightened up, perpetually confused about that cold presence he had felt earlier. It was one of the most menacing things he'd ever felt, besides the evil aura that came off of Kyoya when you woke him up in the morning.

"Um, shall I show you to your table now?" The girl said sweetly, albeit nervously.

"Yes, please," Haruhi said quickly. God forbid they did something else right in the middle of a public establishment. They already had the eyes of everyone in the building.

The girl guided them to a booth table at the far side of the restaurant, though the twins almost had to drag Tamaki because he still claimed to be feeling a demonic aura.

"Thank you," Haruhi said after they were seated.

"Y-You're welcome," The girl responded, wide-eyed at all of these beautiful people before her, "I'll be right back with some menus."

Haruhi sighed, "And, as always, we have to be the center of attention," She thought ruefully, looking around to find that people were still staring at them. Oh well though. She had to get used to the Host Club's beauty someday.

"What an adorable little restaurant!" Tamaki said with a smile, swaying his head in all directions to take a good look at the scenery. It was like that evil feeling he got earlier was just a dream.

"It's really small," Kaoru noted, looking around as well, though his gaze was not nearly as impressed-looking as his King's.

"Yeah. This is barely the size of our bedroom at home," Hikaru said, his brother nodding along with him.

"I like it!" Hunny said cheerfully, "It's cute!

"That's an understatement!" Tamaki said protectively, leaning across the table to Hunny, "It's ADORABLE!"

"Okay everyone!" The little girl came back with the same happy grin on her face, "Here are your menus!" She passed them around the group, "Your server will be Izumi! She'll be right here, okay?"

"Izumi?" They all seemed to say at once, looking around at each other curiously as the girl skipped away.

Suddenly someone else walked up to them, smiling politely, "Hello! Welcome to Yakushi Yum Yum! Can I get anything for…?" She stopped immediately to let her mouth hang open at the people she was serving. The Host Club's expression just about mimicked hers.

"G-Guys?!" Izumi almost dropped the notepad she used to take orders.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! SO sorry for not updating for like… What was it, a whole month? O.o Yeah, I was occupied with other things; other projects, I admit. -.-' Sorry about that. I'll try and update more frequently!**

**And I really don't know what rich people eat like, but I was sure that a little restaurant like Yakushi Yum Yum would be a different experience for them. :] **

**Enjoy!**


End file.
